Government regulators or other authorities may require an entity to preserve all communications sent or received by its employees in certain circumstances. For certain kinds of communications, the task of capturing and preserving this data is trivial. However, with the advent of new informal methods of communication like SMS text messaging and social media messaging, the task becomes much more difficult. When employees utilize these alternative methods of communication, their communications may not be preserved, causing the entity to risk non-compliance with government regulations.